familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Highland (disambiguation)
Highland is a broad term for an elevated mountainous plateau. Highland, Highlands, or The Highlands, may also refer to: Places Armenia *Armenian Highlands Australia *Southern Highlands (New South Wales), usually referred as the Southern Tablelands in New South Wales *Central Highlands (Victoria) *Central Highlands (Tasmania) *Northern Highlands, usually referred as the Northern Tablelands in New South Wales Brazil *Brazilian Highlands, the heartland of the country, located on the continental plateau Canada *Grey Highlands, Ontario, a municipality in central Ontario near the Green Belt *Highlands, British Columbia, a municipality on Vancouver Island, British Columbia *Highlands, Edmonton, a residential neighbourhood in north east Edmonton, Alberta, Canada *Highlands, Newfoundland and Labrador, a settlement Iceland *Highlands of Iceland, cover most of the interior of Iceland Africa *Ethiopian Highlands, mountains in Ethiopia, Eritrea *The Bamenda Highlands of Cameroon, also known as the Western High Plateau Papua New Guinea *Eastern Highlands Province *Southern Highlands Province *Western Highlands Province Thailand *Thai highlands United Kingdom *Scottish Highlands, a historic region of Scotland *Highland (council area) and former region United States Highland *Highland, Arkansas *Highland, California *Highland, California, former name of Highland Springs, Lake County, California *Highland, Denver, Colorado, a former town, now a neighborhood in Denver (not to be confused with Highlands, Denver, Colorado) *Highland, Illinois *Highland, Lake County, Indiana *Highland, Vanderburgh County, Indiana *Highland, Vermillion County, Indiana *Highland, Washington County, Indiana *Highland, Kansas *Highland (St. Francisville, Louisiana), listed on the NRHP in Louisiana *Highland, Maryland *Highland (MBTA station), a train station in West Roxbury, Massachusetts *Highland, Minnesota (disambiguation) *Highland, Wright County, Minnesota, an unincorporated community in central Minnesota *Highland, Missouri *Highland, Sullivan County, New York *Highland, Ulster County, New York *Highland, Ohio *Highland, Utah *Highland (Simeon, Virginia), listed on the NRHP in Virginia *Highland, Washington *Highland, Douglas County, Wisconsin, a town *Highland, Iowa County, Wisconsin, a town **Highland, Wisconsin, a village within the town of Highland in Iowa County *The Highland, an NRHP-registered building in Massachusetts Highlands *Thomas I. Stoner House, a historic house in Des Moines, Iowa, also known as The Highlands *Highlands (Smithfield, Kentucky), listed on the NRHP in Kentucky *The Highlands, Louisville area, in Kentucky *Highlands, Lexington, a neighborhood in northwestern Lexington, Kentucky, United States *Highlands, New Jersey *Highlands, New York, location of West Point *New York–New Jersey Highlands, a range of mountains primarily in Western New Jersey *Highlands, North Carolina, a small town in the western North Carolina mountains *The Highlands (Pennsylvania), a historic mansion and gardens located north of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Highlands, Texas *The Highlands School in Irving, Texas *East Renton Highlands, Washington, an unincorporated community, which is sometimes simply called The Highlands *The Highlands (Seattle), a gated community in Washington state *The Highlands (Wheeling, West Virginia), a shopping, dining and entertainment complex See also *Highland Avenue (disambiguation) *Highland Beach (disambiguation) *Highland City, Florida *Highland County (disambiguation) *Highland Heights (disambiguation) *Highland Lake (disambiguation) *Highland Mills, New York *Highland Park (disambiguation) *Highland Plantation, Maine *Highland Township (disambiguation) *Highland Village (disambiguation) Education *Highland Community College (Illinois), a community college in Freeport, Illinois *Highland School of Technology, Gastonia, North Carolina *Highland High School (disambiguation) *Highland Middle School (disambiguation) *Highlands Elementary School (disambiguation) Other uses Highland *''Highland'' (album), a 1992 album and song by One More Time *Highland (band), a German dance/hip hop group *Highland cattle, a breed of cattle *Highland (Irish), an Irish musical form *Highland (surname) *Highland Park distillery, in the Orkney Islands *Highland pony, a breed of horse *Highland Records, a record label *Highland Radio, an Irish radio station *Highland station (disambiguation), stations of the name *Highland Superstores, a defunct American consumer electronics and home appliance chain *Highland, the fictional town that is the setting of Beavis and Butt-Head Highlands *Hudson Highland Group, a global recruiting firm *"Highlands" (song), a 1997 song by Bob Dylan *''Highlands'' (TV series), a Scottish television series produced and broadcast by STV *Aspen Highlands, one of four ski areas near Aspen, Colorado, owned by the Aspen Skiing Company *Highlands Hospital, a former hospital in north London *''Highlands'' (album) by White Heart *Highlands (Metra station), one of three commuter railroad stations along Metra's BNSF Railway line in Hinsdale, Illinois